Luck Is On The Road
by golux
Summary: Based on characters from the short-lived Murray Hill LH.
1. Default Chapter

_No newsies were harmed in the creation of this story._

**August, 1898**

Two-bit cursed her small stature as she strained against the crowd. "God _damnit_!" she swore. "Pardon me," she snapped, neatly elbowing the man next to her in the ribs. _That's more like it,_ she thought, as her view of the fight finally cleared.

Murphy took a hit in the jaw and doubled over. The crowd booed and hissed. "Come on, Murph," Two-bit bellowed reproachfully, waving a fist. She threw all her energy into it. "Break 'is face!" The exertion practically knocked the dusty silver eyeglasses from her face. She pushed them back up and continued to watch eagerly.

A few of the older dogs peered curiously at the loudmouthed girl in baggy pants, no doubt wondering. Two-bit delighted in their curiosity. "Hey, I got big money ridin' on this fight," she informed whomever would listen, then turned her attention back to the makeshift ring, located off the side of an abandoned warehouse.

Murphy, as if heeding her encouragement, picked himself up again and delivered a neat blow to Ripken's gut. He followed it up with a flurry of punches to the face, sending Rip to the corner. "That's a good lad!" someone shouted in a thick brogue on Two-bit's left. "Give 'im some o' that Irish charm. _Yes_!" A great cheer went up from half of the crowd, and once again Two-bit's vision was obscured. "Great bloody hell," she muttered impatiently, scurrying under the sweaty, affectionate headlocks of the fightgoers and searching desperately for a hole to peep through.

" '_Ey_!" Two-bit didn't see the great bulk of a man until she'd plowed directly into him. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was the Irishman who'd been shouting.

" 'Scuse me," she hollered, spotting a packing crate a few feet away. She scampered over and climbed on top of it, scanning the crowd for Alleycats. "That shit," she growled. He'd put a whole dollar on Ripken, and she was ready to collect. Alleycats, though, was nowhere to be found.

"Lookin' for someone?"

Two-bit felt a tap on her back and whirled.

"Alley, I'm gonna—heyyyy!" She jumped down from the crate and punched Midnight O'Connell affectionately on the shoulder. "Whaddya doin' down here, Middy? This ain't your scene."

Midnight shrugged. "Thought I'd come check it out. That nosy copper on 38th was givin' me looks, so I beat it. Figured no one'd find me in this crowd." She gestured to the madness around them. As if to illustrate her point, a wayward spectator tripped over Two-bit, sloshing half of his beer out onto her shirt. "Hey, watch it!" Midnight yelled after him. "You okay?" she asked, turning back to Two-bit.

"Aw, Christ," Two-bit swore, shaking some of the beer from her front. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'll just smell like a pub till I can get this out good," she complained, yelling to make herself heard over the noise. "Hey, you ain't seen Alleycats anywhere, have you?"

Middy shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Why? Got a hot date?" she nudged Two-bit with a smile, and Two-bit rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. More like a hot tip. He owes me for this fight," she explained. "I _tried _to tell him, bettin' against Murphy's like throwin' money in the sewer! The man is a rock."

Middy laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna split. Wanna get a drink or something?"

"Sure, I'll tag along. Alley can't hide forever. I'll bust 'is head when we get back to the house."

A group of noisy Irish spectators were migrating in the same direction as Two-bit and Middy, which happened to be towards the Four Horses Tavern. "This oughta be interesting," Two-bit murmured to Middy. Middy snorted.

Once they got inside, they saw that the only free space was at the bar. The girls hopped onto adjacent barstools and dug into their pockets for money. Two-bit fished out a few pennies and slid them across the counter. "Sarsaparilla," she managed to bark out over the hubbub of the drunken crowd. "Make it two," Middy said, and added her money to Two-bit's.

Two-bit snickered into her glass as the rowdy patrons struck up a less-than-chaste song.

"Something tells me these guys picked a winner, too," Middy commented, two inches from Two-bit's ear. It was the only way to make herself heard. They exchanged a grin and continued to nurse their drinks.

They were about to hop down from their stools when a burly pair of hands landed on their shoulders. "You two lasses wouldna be leavin' wivout givin' us the pleasure of a dance, now would ye?" one of the tipsy Irishmen rasped.

Two-bit refrained from making eye contact and instead shot a look at Middy. "Actually, we would," she announced curtly, and tried to duck around him, but he caught her by the middle.

"Aw, now dun be coy," he slurred laughingly.

"Let me go, you horrible ass!" Two-bit snapped, pounding him on the back futilely and glancing desperately to Middy for help. Middy scowled at Two-bit, but managed to maneuver close enough to kick the man in the shins.

"You heard her," she cried. She grabbed Two-bit's arm and hauled her in the direction of the door. "This is the last time I come into a crowded tavern with _you_," she muttered. "I could get myself killed just trying to save your ass."

The man drained his Guinness and lurched after them. "Aw, shit," Two-bit seethed, ignoring Middy's comment. "The bastard's not givin' up."

She and Middy finally made it through the crush of people and emerged onto the street. The sun was going down, giving the air a slight chill. Two-bit shuddered. "The brute. If I didn't like it so much, I'd say beer oughta be outlawed." Middy, still unnerved, shot Two-bit a withering look and brushed off her clothes.

"Race ya back to the house?" Two-bit exclaimed, trying to cheer Middy up. Middy rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna have to kick your ass, Two-bit," she replied loftily.

Two-bit smirked. "Don't worry, you—HEY!"

The drunkard had burst out of the pub and grabbed Two-bit roughly by the collar. Two-bit let out a little cry of surprise. "Looks like I'm going to have to show ye some manners, little girl," he growled. "And yer stinkin' friend, too!" Two-bit tried to wrench his arm away, but he hung on.

"Stop it! Let me go!" she yelled. Middy skirted the man's lunge and punched him in the side, but stumbled and was caught by the wrist.

"Shit," Two-bit hissed, her eyes darting urgently for a way out.

Suddenly a shadow fell across them. "You won't want to be doin' that, sorr," someone said softly, almost kindly. Two-bit tried to loosen her collar, which was pressed uncomfortably against her windpipe, and peered up at the speaker.__

_But he's no more than a—_"Boy," their assailant slurred, "Ye best stay outta this one." He was obviously amused by the baby-faced, curly-headed kid's assertion.

"I'm afraid I can't, sorr. Ya see, it's me job, and Brian's, to keep some bit of order here. This"—he gestured to Two-bit and Middy, who had frozen into their respective resistant stances—"_ain't_ order. I think ye've had quite enough to drink, and if ye'll just be on your way—" He made a move as if to free Middy, who was closest. Two-bit noticed the stained apron around his waist and deduced that he must work at the bar.

"Why, ye're nothin' but a pipsqueak," the drunk barked, and yanked Midnight away.

"Ouch!" Middy yelped indignantly.

"Oh, that I may be," the boy replied benignly, stepping back. "But I don't believe you've met my colleague.—oy, Brian, come 'ead." An enormous, burly specimen stepped from the shadows and folded his arms suggestively, gazing steadily at the drunk.

"Ye'll want to let them ladies go," he said with a concerned nod.

Two-bit's eyes darted to Middy. She grinned and jerked her head in the direction of the brawny barhand. Middy glowered, still trying (albeit halfheartedly) to get free.

The drunk seemed pitifully undersized compared with the ox of a barhand. He frowned and swore a bit under his breath, then reluctantly shoved the girls from him. Two-bit staggered, then set to massaging her neck. "WHAT a gentleman," she murmured sarcastically to Middy. Middy continued to glare at Two-bit, who quickly looked back to their attacker.

"Brian, if ye'd be good enough to escort our friend to the curb," the curly-haired boy said shortly.

"Uh—thanks," Middy said to him, then quickly added, "—sir. Thanks, sir." Two-bit nodded vigorously. The two hurriedly turned and were about to hightail it home when Two-bit felt a light thump on her shoulder. She turned.

The boy leveled a stony gaze at her. "I've no patience for the likes of you two, stirrin' up trouble fer it's own sake. I've got quite enough to take care of without a coupla ratty girls provokin' the payin' customers. See that ye steer clear of us now on, hear?"

Two-bit's mouth dropped open and she forgot about the lodging house. "You're blamin' US?" she screeched.

"_Two-bit_," Middy hissed warningly as she tried to pull her friend away by the elbow, but Two-bit resisted.

"For your information, buddy, we're payin' customers _too_. And a fine job you're doin', tellin' us not to fill yer own damn pockets!" He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and let his gray eyes stray impatiently to the tavern door.

"Yeah, fine, go back to keepin' the peace, we'll steer clear," Two-bit spat. "But don't think it's because we're scared of your hired goon, ya pansy showoff."

"TWO-BIT!" Middy yanked on Two-bit's hand.

"God in heaven, Middy, I'd rather I'd blown my money on Ripken than spent it in that goddamned pub," Two-bit muttered. The boy paused for half a beat, looking after them, then disappeared again into the noise and warmth of the pub.

"Yeah, I wish you had, too," Middy growled, as they started at last for the lodging house, still rubbing their sores.


	2. luck2

_No newsies were harmed in the creation of this story._

**In Which Luna Tells A Story, and Two-bit Gets A Dollar**

The lodging house that night was unusually quiet. Luna Morgan, from the Bridge house, was staying the night ("On business," she proclaimed enigmatically), which meant Katie and Mouse were hanging on her every word, which _meant_, Luna felt more obligated than usual to keep up her steady stream of outrageous stories. A group of boarders, including Katie, Mouse, Goosey, a bored-looking Alleycats, and Sugar, was gathered around her in a ragged circle, listening to Luna's current episode of derring-do.

"So it was me, Hastings, an' Hastings' gun, face-to-face," Luna was saying in a low voice as Two-bit and Middy dragged in. "All I had wit me was me slingshot"—her hand automatically strayed to her pocket, where the infamous slingshot lived—"an' me wits." She pointed to her head, then leaned in closer. "An' ya know what I done?"

"What?!" Katie burst out, looking nerve-wracked.

Two-bit and Middy exchanged a knowing glance and walked to the table, where Angles and Stubby were sitting with a deck of cards between them.

"Heya, guys," Angles greeted them. "Whatcha been up to? You'se late."

"We were unavoidably detained," Middy declared.

"Pssh. Just because she works for the newspaper, she thinks she's smarter than the rest of us," Two-bit sneered.

"Well, she sure talks prettier than the rest of us," Stubby replied with a smile for Middy. "Seriously, where were you two?" She pushed a thick swath of hair over her shoulder and leaned her elbows on the table. "Sellin' was good today."

"Maybe for _you_," Middy replied.

"I took me a day off," Two-bit said earnestly. "Come to think of it, I'll be takin' another day off about this time next week, too…" she smiled. Middy snorted loudly.

"Oh, honestly, Two-bit. Where d'ya get the money to slack off so much?" Angles asked, unceremoniously picking her teeth.

Two-bit shrugged and scratched her head. "As long as Murphy keeps winnin' and I keep getting' hold'a saps like Alleycats…I'll be livin' like a Vanderbilt."

"That is, unless you finally get yourself _killed_," Middy interjected dramatically.

Stubby frowned. "Why would Two-bit get killed?" she asked. Something occurred to her, and she slammed her palms onto the table, looking dead into Two-bit's face. "Two-bit, don't tell me you're mixed up with the _mob_—"

"NO, no, no," Two-bit interrupted quickly, waving her hands. "Middy's just mad because some drunken ass tried to get a little something at the Midtown fight."

"Well, if you hadn't egged him _on_," said Middy irritably.

"Oh, please! It was self-defense. I'm just a poor, helpless little orphan girl…" Two-bit put her hand to her forehead in a mock swoon. "…and me mouth's me only weapon."

"Too bad it can't shoot to kill," Middy mumbled sarcastically. Angles snickered. "I can't believe you called him ass to his face."

Two-bit banged her elbows onto the table. "Well, whose _brilliant _idea was it to go for a drink in the _first_ place, Middy?!"

Middy glared at Two-bit. Two-bit glared back. Middy growled and showed her teeth. Angles and Stubby giggled.

They heard an exasperated sigh from Luna's group. Sugar Valenci sucked her teeth impatiently and stood up. "Well, I, for one, think that this story is ridiculous," she said loudly, with a haughty toss of her head, and flounced off to the boys' bunks, no doubt to have a little entertainment of her own.

Luna blinked, stone faced, then pretended to fire a gun at Sugar's retreating figure. Then she continued in her deep, suspenseful voice: "I ducked, kicked the bastard's feet out from under 'im, grabbed the gun where he dropped it, an'—"

"Shot him! I _knew_ it!" Katie exclaimed.

"KATIE!" the rest of the group chorused, exasperated.

"Sorry, guys," she said meekly.

Luna laughed, then stood up to stretch, snapping her suspenders into place. "Well, kids, I'm about storied out," she declared, her eyes twinkling. She was obviously pleased by all the attention she was getting.

"Who you callin' _kid_, kid?" Alleycats asked her, tugging a long raven lock playfully.

Goosey rolled her eyes. "Careful, Alley, your unbridled passion is showing," she teased him. Alleycats stuck his tongue out at her.

Katie sighed. "Luna, won't you tell me more about Spot?"

Luna ruffled Katie's hair. "I don't tink dat's the kinda stuff kids oughta be hearin'," she said, chuckling. "Fer now I tink it'd be best if we all hit the sack, okay?" She smiled at the group at the table and walked over, pulling a cigarette out from behind her ear. The rest of the kids dispersed to their respective sides of the lodging house, creating a pleasant rumble of conversation as they went.

Luna sat down at the head of the table and perched her cigarette between her lips. She quickly struck a match, lit it, shook out the match, then glanced at Two-bit and Middy. "So you two'se finally decided to join the party, huh?"

"Actually, we just came from one," Middy said sweetly, with one last acerbic glance for Two-bit. "Two-bit's great at starting parties, aren't you, Bitkins? Hmm?"

"Oh, for Chrissake, lay off," Two-bit grumbled, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "It wasn't _my _fault he was drunk."

Luna raised her eyebrows and leaned forward in her chair. "Sounds thrillin'. Is it somethin' I oughta hear?"

"Nah. We ran into a little trouble with a Mick at the Four Horses in Midtown. But we got out with our skin," Two-bit looked pointedly at Middy, "so I say we can forget it ever happened."

"The Four Horses, huh?" A thoughtful look had come over Luna's face. She leaned back on her chair legs and released a mouthful of smoke.

Two-bit nodded. "Yeah, little place over by the old Packard-Mooney warehouse on 49th."

"They make a pretty penny during the fights, then, I'm sure," Stubby commented. Two-bit nodded.

Two-bit threw a glance at Middy. "You saw how that dandified girly-boy tried to pin it all on us, didn't ya?"

"I was there, Two-bit," said Midnight placidly.

Two-bit ignored this. "I swear, the way he talked you'd think we'd started an all-out brawl and burned the place down!"

Luna chuckled. "You'll kick his ass someday, Two-bit," she said encouragingly, then stood up and yawned. "Well, it's been good talkin'," she said, passing her half-smoked cigarette to Middy, "but I guess I'll turn in. See you'se guys in the mornin'…I got a little business to take care of in the neighborhood, but I oughta be back for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Angles barked, standing up. "You mean, watered-down coffee and corn cakes?"

"If dat's what ya got," Luna replied.

"I think Mrs. Winkler is on strike," Angles said with a frown. "Either that or she's finally gone to the poorhouse. We ain't had nothin' good here since April."

"Ah, quit yer whinin'," Stubby said good-naturedly. "At least it's food, right?"

"I need my money," said Two-bit suddenly, standing up so fast that her chair tipped precariously.

The others got up as well, and meandered towards the girls' bunkroom, Luna singing softly to herself.

Two-bit headed down the hall in the opposite direction and paused outside of the boys' room, peering in surreptitiously. The boys were all in various stages of undress, but seeing as no one was completely starkers, Two-bit pushed the door open and went in.

"What's your business, Two-bit?" Leo asked, sounding a little wary. He'd just emerged from the water closet.

"I've come to collect," she responded, scanning the room for Alleycats and locating him sitting cross-legged on his top bunk.

"Heya, Cats," Two-bit said conversationally, ambling over to Alleycats with a grin. He was in the process of slipping his suspenders off over his shoulders.

"Heya, Two-bit," he replied, matching her amiable tone. "What brings you in here so late?"

"Oh, nothin' much," she answered, casually leaning against the bedpost. "I just seem to remember you puttin' down a good buck on Ripken earlier, an' seein' as Ripken didn't win—why, that means you're out and"—she hoisted herself up to stand on the edge of the empty bunk below him—"I want my money." She paused. "That was a pretty nasty trick you pulled, Arthur old boy, disappearing right after me man won. Tsk tsk."

"Uh-oh, Alley," B Hamilton called mockingly from his own bunk. "Hey, Two-bit, do we get to see another knuckle round right here?"

"Only if this sap don't pay up," Two-bit said, maintaining an exaggeratedly solemn face. She held out her hand. "Right here, Alley. Lay it down. Let's get it over with, huh?"

Alleycats' face melted into a grin, and he reluctantly fished a crumpled bill from his pocket. "There ya go, little lady," he said sweetly. "Don't you go spendin' it all in one place now, ya hear?" He reached down and pulled her cap over her eyes. "Now get out of here."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Two-bit muttered as she straightened her cap and hopped back down to the floor.


End file.
